Most kids, for example ages 6 to 12, have not been taught or know how to properly throw a baseball or softball in the correct manner. The kids end up throwing a baseball or softball with their elbows down below there shoulder which in the long run will develop bad habits which could be vital to their arms as they get older. Kids have a hard time changing their arm slot to throw a baseball or softball as they reach age thirteen and up.